Horohoro's fall
by Tetsu Tsunade
Summary: Horohoro, normaly a happy boy? [RenXHoro] We have a little problem at the moment. My computer deleated everything. So i might be a while
1. Chapter 1

**Horohoro and Ren… **

It wasn't earlier than about 7o'clock. Ren was already up, targeting the next stuffed dummy with his kwan-dao. He was angry, though he had every right to be. Another night of Horohoro's over-loud snoring. He rammed himself into the firth dummy making it split open and rip from all sides. "Bastard!" He yelled, sure no one would hear him. "Gods! They are only a bunch of stuffed dummies Ren-sama, no need to get angry at them!" Horohoro's insolent voice came over Ren's tired breaths. "Just like you then! Get away from me while I'm training!" He almost screamed, hating the other boy's presence. Horohoro merely frowned and turned from Ren to walk off. "Call me when your happy sides back off holidays." He walked off quickly, but not quickly enough for Ren's point of view. After watching the other boy leave he started attacking the remaining manikins, yelling at them as if they were real. After there was nothing left but stuffing and the odd bit of material. He sat down, Bason gently floating besides him. "Bason, leave me…" The ghost did as his master told him and disappeared few seconds after commanded. Ren then looked around, seeing neither human nor ghost's presence, he almost broke down into his hands. So many cuts and bruises from all this training and so little sleep really had taken its hardship. Little whimpers were all that could be heard from the Chinese Shaman now, whimpers he hoped no one would ever hear. Little had he realized the blue-haired Shaman running up to him and kneeling down beside him. "Ren-sama?" he asked with a voice of concern. Ren couldn't look up; the person he had just hated so much couldn't see him crying… Tao men never cried! Horohoro wasn't going to give up, though they pretended, they boys really cared fro each other deep inside. "Ren-sama please tell me what's wrong…" Ren still didn't look up, he tried to stop crying but it came to no prevail. Without moving an inch Ren felt warm arms wrap around him and a strong warm chest near the side of his face. He leaned into the touch not seeming to care anymore. "Ren-sama please say you're alright… I didn't upset you did I?" He asked still sounding concerned. Ren shook his head and smiled a little. "What the deuce do you think you are doing?" He cried and stood up, no longer looking the slightest bit upset. "Ren-sama I was just…" Though Ren cut him off pointing the kwan-dao at his throat. "Touch me again and you will know the pain of cold steal!" Horohoro picked himself up scowling at Ren as though he had just insulted him. Storming off the blue-haired Shaman didn't give a second glance. Ren sighed and lowered his kwan-dao.

Hours later Ren was too tired to carry on letting out his anger. "Damn Boroboro!" Writers note: Boroboro means useless, it's what they call Horohoro. He sighed to himself and decided to cool down. Deciding he needed ice cream, he made his way back to the house. Ren sighed as he stepped in the door, hearing the familiar voice of Anna yelling at Yoh for one reason or the next. He made his way into the kitchen and opened the freezer door, searching for many minutes looking for the ice cream. Then, out of nowhere a familiar cocky voice came over from the door. Ren pulled his head out of the freezer and looked over, seeing Horohoro standing there, armed with a spoon and his ice cream. "Looking for this?" He asked, smirking to himself and he put the spoon in his mouth. "I swear Boroboro! You take another bite and I'll make you throw it back up!" Ren threatened. Horohoro knew this wasn't the best time to annoy Ren, But! Ren had pushed him away, and he was going to get what he deserved. "What if I don't?" He turned and ran for all he was worth. Ren was quick to follow. Horohoro ran as quick as he could, only to almost run into a wall. He stopped and was about to turn to run the other way when Ren came round the same corner and fell straight into him. Both of them fell over, Horohoro landing underneath Ren. Both boys went a shade of red and stayed still for over a minute. Finally Ren decided to pick himself up, only to have his arms grabbed gently. "Please… Ren-sama…" Horohoro's face was now completely red, he looked shy but he held onto Ren's arm gently. Ren's face went even redder, still trying to get off, not wanting to hurt Horohoro right now in this position. Horohoro wouldn't let go; he suddenly pulled Ren into a kiss. At first Ren's eyes went wide, but he soon melted into the kiss letting Horohoro deepen the kiss. After a while Horohoro pulled away from the kiss, taking a deep breath. "Ren-sama?" He asked questionability to whether he was dreaming or not. "I never thought this would happen." He said a little more quietly. Ren smiled and ran his hand down the blue haired shaman's chest. He didn't want to talk right now, he was happy here. "Horohoro-kun… How long?" He asked, carious to whether his feelings were long lasting. Horohoro just smiled, he kissed Ren on the cheek and thought of the question. "Too long… I have always wanted you…" He said with full passion. Ren simply smirked. He picked himself up then held out a hand for Horohoro. He took it and stood up, tripping over something and landing in Ren's arms. "Ren-sama?" He asked, confused to what was going to happen. Ren hushed the other boy and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards a room. With and almost seductive smirk, Ren locked the door behind him and pushed the blue-haired shaman down on the bed. "Ren-sama?" he said, still confused to why everything was happening like this. Ren lay on top of the other Shaman and ran his hands down his chest. The blue-haired shaman shivered at the touch and moaned as Ren bit his sensitive spot on the underneath of his chin. Horohoro reacted to the touch making the Chinese Shaman smirk to himself. Ren stripped the other Shaman of his top and trousers leaving him in his boxers. Horohoro shivered, he wasn't used to Ren's touch, and now it was all over his chest and arms. He leaned up to return the touch on Ren's chest up his wrists were held firmly down. "Boroboro you went too far this time." Ren looked menacing and ready to humiliate the other shaman, using his feelings against him. Ren picked himself off the other and looked down at him in disgust. "I will never! Never feel for you Boroboro! You disgust me!" With that, Ren walked out the door and into the kitchen. Horohoro curled up into a small ball and felt as though he would cry. He was hurting more than he had done; nothing had made him want to cry since Ren had died in a shaman battle. Never the less the blue haired shaman picked himself up, brushing away his tears of rejection and re-dressed himself. He was careful to look round the door checking that everyone had left, which to his relief he already had. Horohoro exited his bedroom and went to climb up onto the roof. Without hesitation he began climbing, not caring that it had rained earlier. Half way up his foot slipped from one of the holders but he held on with his hands and was able to regain his hold. It was then he got there, his favourite place to sit, where only Faust and himself knew. Luckily Faust had decided not to come up and play guitar that star-filled night. He sighed to himself, it only seemed like seconds but looking at his watch he had been there for over three hours and it was almost the middle of the night. Like always, no one had bothered to come find him… Horohoro started to believe it was because they didn't care, maybe they didn't, and he didn't really care all that much now. "I should leave…" He said to himself, thinking it over in his head what would happen. Finally, he decided to wait until tomorrow, then at least he could have some supplies. Again he made his way carefully down the side of the house. And again he lost his footing missing one of the foot holes… however, unlike last time, he didn't catch himself, he fell. Fell and landed on his back, his head hitting the cold hard floor. Looking to the side in the last few minutes of consciousness he saw a moonlit pool around his head that looked almost scarlet. He smiled to himself thinking, 'I wonder if they will care now…' before he slipped into an unconscious sleep.

* * *

A/N: this is my favourite couple in Shaman King... I know i'm a little sad... POOR HOROHORO! Man i am so mean... Help me out, should i put the other chapters up? Tell me in reviews. 


	2. Truth is to the sleeping

A/N: I took your advice from the last chapters reviews and I have made slight changes. Hope this is better.

* * *

**Chapter 2. The truth for the sleeping.**

Ren woke up happy for once, he had lain in bed until 8 o'clock, which was strange since the blue-haired shaman's snoring would have woken him at 4 or 5 in the morning. However… today, there was no snoring, nor even the sound of heavy breathing. He looked over to see the boy he had just that night humiliated… he wasn't there. He wounded if he had gotten up early. Truthfully he didn't really know why he cared. He woke himself up fully and dressed, making sure that no one else would be awake. He started searching their 'house', finding nothing but a few of Horohoro's bandannas. He sat down and sighed. "Maybe the idiot slept outside again…" Ren started to remember images of finding the other shaman asleep on a bench after Faust had threatened him with pliers. He sighed to himself, "Why am I even bothering?" He walked outside to sit under one of the large trees. He relaxed slightly hearing only birds faintly singing. He looked around himself expecting to see only the house, only to find he was looking at a black lump on the floor. He became more curious and walked over to it, though as he got closer he saw more features. Blue hair… open jacket… A pool of blood surrounding his head. "Horohoro!" Ren yelled as he ran up to him. He kneeled down looking up seeing only the roof of the house. "You… didn't… you wouldn't! Horohoro wake up!" Thoughts of Horohoro committing suicide rushed through his head, thoughts of guilt, jumping because of what he did. He put his hand on the unconscious boys chest, checking for breathing. Which to his relief he was, but just. He ran back inside yelling at the top of his voice for someone. Faust ran downstairs with a dressing gown on, both ran outside and Faust instantly phoned the hospital. No one knew what had happened, all Ren knew was that he wanted to be there, there in the ambulance and there when Horohoro woke up.

Horohoro stirred in his unconscious sleep, causing Ren to jump to attention. "Horohoro?" he whispered to himself, hoping the other shaman would hear him. However there was no prevail, Horohoro was in too deep a sleep to awake right now. Ren remembered the doctors talking about how serious the injury was, how sometimes people never woke up. Faust kept saying he would wake up, but Ren knew it was just to make him have hope, hope which was somewhat quickly fading each hour. The Chinese Shaman held his head in his hands and began to cry, tears of hatred for himself. "Why was I so cruel? Why didn't I just admit it?" He whispered for only himself and Horohoro to hear, questions that he didn't truly know the answers to. "Please… please wake up…" He whispered more desperately. "Keep asking him, they say he might hear you…" Yoh's calm voice swept over the room, making Ren quickly wipe the tears away. Yoh smiled slightly in a sincere way. "If he could hear me he would be trying to kill me…" Ren's face and voice were both full of sadness and pain. Yoh frowned a little, "Ren you can't blame yourself for this! He slipped! Faust told us he used to go up there all the time." Ren's face went angry, "Did Faust say he ever slipped? Did Faust say he went up there when he was depressed! He jumped Yoh! Because of me!" He slammed his feet on the floor as he stood up clenching his fists. "I don't see why you are blaming yourself! You didn't do anything!" Yoh took a step back as he said these words sure he was right. Ren suddenly grabbed the nearest object at Yoh before almost screaming, "I might as well of told him to jump! Horohoro told me how he felt and I rejected him! I told him he was nothing! I told him he disgusted me!" He then fell to his knees, holding his head and crying to himself. Yoh was horrified, Horohoro had told him how he had felt about Ren, they had talked about if for hours some nights, he couldn't help but feel anger at Ren for what he had done, but then again, he felt sorry for him, he knew Horohoro would never do such a thing as to end his life. "Ren…" He said after a sort silence, "It will be alright…" He stepped closer to the other shaman still whimpering and crying on the floor. "Ren listen to me…" He said again softly, as he stepped closer Ren's words became clearer to him, "I lied to him… I wanted to hide it…" Now, Yoh, being the person he is, didn't understand how you could say one thing, and actually mean another, therefore he didn't understand why Ren never told the blue-haired shaman. "Ren you can still tell him." He said calmly whilst kneeling beside him. The Chinese Shaman however just shook his head and cried out more, hoping Horohoro would hear him, like yesterday. Yoh sighed and stood up, leaving the Ren to cry in peace, knowing it was the only way.

* * *

A/N: Well don't worry, Yoh is right, Ren will get a chance to tell him Anyway, tell me what you think, 


	3. Woken

After Yoh's encounter with an object Ren had thrown no on came into the room but a nurse. However she quickly left after Ren had given her evil looks. After what seemed like many hours Horohoro still hadn't woken up and Ren had started to believe it was out of spite. He didn't realize it but he had actually reduced himself to sleep. Dreaming of watching Horohoro's eyelids twitch. The blue-haired shaman woke up and looked around himself, seeing nothing he recognized, and then he saw Ren. A scowl played across his face and growled. "Why am I still here and why are you watching me?" Ren tried to smile but looked more scared than anything else. "Horohoro, I… I wanted to tell you," Horohoro then growled louder, "Stay way from me! Just leave me you bastard!" Ren felt his eyes fill up with tears as he ran out the room, getting evil looks off everyone, even Yoh. Then his eyes suddenly shot open. Ren looked around seeing he Horohoro still unconscious and no one had entered the room.

He began to wonder if being there while the other shaman woke up was a good idea. However he found the thoughts a bit too late as the other shaman's eyes shifted and an eyelid opened. "R…en?" he coughed, sounding like he had been hit with a train. Ren smiled as best he could after the dream. "Ye…yes Horohoro?" The blue-haired shaman only smiled at him, wincing a bit as he tried to turn. "Horohoro don't try to move! You'll hurt yourself!" He ran over to the other shaman's bedside and sat on the bed. Horohoro would have said, 'why do you care?' but then he thought how long Ren could have sat there. Ren's face suddenly went a dangerous expression of angry. "What did you think you were doing jumping off the roof?"

Horohoro merely blinked, "You think I jumped? Ren I slipped, why would I jump?" Ren's eyes filled up again as he hugged the other boy with everything he had. "Horohoro I am so sorry! It's all my fault!" The blue-haired shaman winced a little before hugging back with a soft smile. "Ren it's alright… I'm alright." He pulled back with a pained expression. The Chinese shaman only looked like he would cry again, but he soon found confidence. "Horohoro… I wanted to… I mean, I didn't want to hurt you, I just wanted to push you away so you wouldn't find out." Horohoro now looked more confused than anything else. "Find out what?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short... my internet has been broken resently for about 2 weeks... i should be able to write more soon. So tell me what you think about this one 


End file.
